Speculations
by friendly felix
Summary: In her quest to gain a Ravenclaw's heart, Ginny tangles herself in the life of Draco Malfoy. Snark ensues.
1. Falls, Friends, and Flirting

Hey everyone! This is my newest ficcy! Please read and review, tell me what you think! I'll be pretty consistent with updating, so I would really appreciate some input.  
  
Ginny let out a shrill shriek as she toppled ungracefully down the Great Hall stairs. Surreptitiously glancing about to see if anyone had witnessed her ungraceful descent, she stood and dusted off her slacks, making sure they were still perfectly pressed, without any lines.  
  
"Well, well, Weasley. Dressing up for Potter?" came an unsuspecting voice from behind her.  
  
Twirling, Ginny's arms windmilled precariously around and she landed hard on her derriere once again. Her face flaming, she stood up and glared as imposingly as possible, under the circumstances, at Draco Malfoy. Or rather, Draco Malfoy's chest.  
  
God, but when had he gotten so tall? Ginny snapped her head up as quickly as possible to meet his eyes and scowled as a particularly nasty crick in her neck resurfaced.  
  
'An eye for an eye and the world would be blind,' Ginny thought grimly, and settled for looking Malfoy over. Finally processing his earlier statement, she leaned forward and said conspiratorially, "Nope. It's that hot Ravenclaw Chaser, Robin Griffith?"  
  
At his dumbfounded expression she licked her lips and turned and sashayed into the Great Hall sultrily.  
  
Leaving Draco to wonder why his life was getting progressively weirder.  
  
Stalking threateningly into the Great Hall, Draco flopped aristocratically into his seat next to his friend Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Why the hell are Weasley's so weird?" he grumbled nastily.  
  
Pansy shrugged tiredly. "It's probably some deficiency at birth or something," she assured him. "I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
Draco smirked at her and tugged a brown curl playfully. Slinging a foot up on her lap, he assumed an aggrieved expression. "Rub my foot, Pansy-love. My soles are in pain."  
  
"You bastard! This is a new skirt," she berated good-naturedly, smoothing down her outfit.  
  
Draco took a great swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"And here I thought our friendship meant more than materialistic things."  
  
Pansy mirrored his smirk with her own.  
  
"You kidding? Ruin my dress and I'll Avada you so fast you won't be about to say 'Crumpets.'"  
  
Laughing, Draco helped himself to a piece of toast.  
  
Ginny slid into her seat, smiling at everyone.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, grinning devastatingly at her.  
  
Ginny flashed him a smile, thinking back to the days when she had had a massive crush on him. The seventeen year old cutie still caused a flutter in many Hogwarts girls' hearts, but Ginny wasn't one of them anymore.  
  
She cursed her younger self for her idiocy.  
  
Eyeing Rob casually across the hall, Ginny caught his eye and smiled, feeling herself blush as he returned the gesture politely.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry said, slinging an arm about her shoulders. "Do you want to visit Hagrid with us today after lunch?"  
  
Ginny smiled at them.  
  
"No thanks," she declined politely. "I promised Colin, Keisha, and Marty that I'd hang out with them today."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at her. "Did you read the fifth edition of "Hogwart's: A History" that I sent you?  
  
"Most of it," Ginny answered honestly. "I particularly enjoyed the part where Sante the Sorceress led the "Great Gornsmith Rebellion" in 1306."  
  
Hermione grinned excitedly. "I agree-," she began. "Especially the part where Esme the Eurcops tried to-."  
  
Smiling, Ginny tuned her out and smiled at Rob again. She would make her his. And nobody could stand in her way.  
  
I hoped you liked that chapter. I promise to update soon. 


	2. Fashion Faux Pas

Author's Note: I last updated this on Valentine's Day of last year, about a year and 2 months ago. I'd like to think my writing has improved considerably since then. Oh, and my characterization. Last year, I think my characterization of both Draco and Ginny, but especially Draco, was deplorable. Thankfully, I've read enough D/G in the year hiatus (yes, shame on me) to have improved vastly on characterization. Luckily, I didn't get far enough into this story to have butchered either character too much. So, with that, I proceed.

By the way, I apologize for my laxness in updating. This past year has been incredibly hectic. Thanks to whoever stuck with me.

* * *

"I look like I'm 12!" Ginny shrilled as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. She stared in horror at her frilly pink dress robes. "And they're pink! What redhead wears pink?" Hermione bustled towards her, her arms full of assorted ribbons and baubles.

"Oh, that's not true!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to pacify her currently hysterical friend. "You look adorable."

Ginny's eyes narrowed unpleasantly. "Adorable!"

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to backpedal. "No! See, I meant, you look…very… good! And nice!"

Hermione had gone from bad to worse.

Ginny let out a frustrated roar. "I don't want to look nice! I want to look pretty! I'm 16 years old, and I'm not going to the Yule Ball in this!" She punctuated that statement with a childish stomp of the foot and gestured violently at the dress robes.

She aimed her wand at the robes and mumbled something. A blinding flash illuminated the room.

Hermione gasped. The dress robes were now a horrid combination of yellowish green, and where the ribbons had been were now random shreds of lace.

Ginny cocked her head at the dress. "Well, damn."

"Your dress!" Hermione said, gathering it up sorrowfully. "It's ruined!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Wasn't much better to begin with," she muttered. She had the grace to look abashed when Hermione leveled a deadly glance at her.

Hermione shrugged dramatically. "I guess there's only one thing we can do."

* * *

When Ginny knocked boldly on the doors of Parvati and Lavender's room, she wasn't entirely sure what she was getting herself into.

The doors swung open, and the Dynamic Duo themselves stood there in there polished, buffed, scrubbed, lipglossed glory. They gasped in horror at the puce colored dress. "Yes, well," Ginny said sourly. "Care to help?"

On retrospect, she thought, she could have gotten whiplash at the speed at which they yanked her into the room. Then again, things like this couldn't always be helped.

TBC. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
